twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Avan Jogia
Avan Tudor Jogia (born February 9th, 1992; Vancouver, British Columbia) is a Canadian actor. He portrays Danny Desai in Twisted. Early life Jogia was born and raised in British Columbia, Canada. He went to a few different schools in Vancouver, including Killarney Secondary School and King George Secondary School. In tenth grade he was 16 years old and left school altogether to pursue a career in acting. He is of Gujarati Indian, Welsh and Irish descent. Career Jogia's very first role came in 2006, when he played Danny Araujo, the younger brother of a transwoman, Gwen Araujo, in the television movie '' A Girl Like Me: The Gwen Araujo Story'', directed by Agnieszka Holland. He appeared in The CW TV series Aliens in America as the character Sam. In 2008, he appeared as Champ on '' Gym Teacher: The Movie'' and Tajid in '' Spectacular!, both for the 9 Nickelodeon network. Jogia plays Ben Stark in the TV series ''Caprica, a spin-off of Battlestar Galactica, onthe Sci Fi Channel. Jogia portrays Beck Oliver in the Nickelodeon television program Victorious, which premiered in March 2010. He also appeared as Beck Oliver in the''Victorious'' crossover movie,very popular love triangle Tori/Beck/Jade'' iParty With Victorious''. Along with Daniella Monet (co-star from Victorious), he co-hosted the '' Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' premiere on June 28, 2011 in New York. Jogia also started the online PSA organization Straight But Not Narrow supported by his good friend Josh Hutcherson, which is aimed towards changing the attitudes and viewpoints of young, straight people about the LGBT community. On October 4, 2012, it was announced that Jogia landed the lead role in a one hour pilot for ABC Family, titled Twisted. Filmography {| class="wikitable sortable" |- ! Year !! Title !! Role !! Notes |- | 2006 || A Girl Like Me: The Gwen Araujo Story || Danny Araujo || TV Movie |- | rowspan="2" | 2007 || Devil's Diary || Teenage Boy #1 || TV Movie |- | Aliens in America || Sam || 3 Episodes Recurring |- | 2008 || Gym Teacher: The Movie || Champ Sinclair || TV Movie |- | 2009 || Spectacular! || Tajid Kalyan || TV Movie |- | 2009–2010 || Caprica '' || Ben Stark || 3 Episodes Recurring |- | 2010 || ''Triple Dog || Lemur || Independent Feature Film |- | 2010 || Finding Hope Now || Santos Delgado || Independent Feature Film |- | 2010–2013 || Victorious || Beck Oliver || Lead Role |- | 2011 || iCarly || Beck Oliver || Episode: "iParty with Victorious" |- | 2012 || Rags || Finn O'Dare || TV Movie |- | 2013 || Twisted || Danny Desai || Lead Role, ABC Family new show (previously titled "Socio") |- |2015 || Tut mini-series || King tutankhamun || Lead Role | Trivia *He is of Irish and Welsh descent on his mother's side, and Gujarati Indian descent on his father's side. *His character Beck Oliver in the Nickelodeon sitcom Victorious was born in Canada, just like him. *His Twitter account name is @ATJogia. *One of his best friends is actor Josh Hutcherson (a picture of which is shown in the episode "Sleeping with the Frenemy" in Regina's folder, surrounded by hearts). He is also best friends with actress Victoria Justice who he met while filming Spectacular!. *He launched the "Straight But Not Narrow" campaign, an awareness campaign featuring straight men/women talking to other straight men/women about not discriminating against gay men/women. *He likes old rock and roll music, indie music, and punk music. *His favorite White Stripes songs are 'Doorbell' and their cover of 'One More Cup Of Coffee For The Road.' *He has one older brother named Ketan. * He has dyslexia. *His favorite colors are red and dark green. *He loves soccer, and his favorite team is Arsenal. *He left formal schooling after finishing the 10th grade. *His celebrity crush is Natalie Portman. *The first concert he attended was a Backstreet Boys concert. *Actors he would like to work with are Johnny Depp, Phillip Seymore Hoffman, and Robert Downey Jr. *He has a tattoo on his rib, a quote from his favorite writer Hunter S. Thompson: "Buy the ticket, take the ride." *When not working, he likes to travel and mostly divides his time among Canada, America, France, and England. *He is very good at speaking a British accent. *He speaks French. *He says he would like to have two children, if he ever gets married. *His height is about 5' 11½" (1.82 m) *According to the August 2007 issue of the Indo-Canadian publication Mehfil Magazine, Avan's dream role is to star as Pi Patel in a film adaptation of Yann Martel's bestselling novel, Life of Pi. *According to Right Celebrity and several other sources, he has two famous cousins, Vivek and Janak Lodhia. *He has stated that his parents made up the name Avan. *He says that his dad always makes him write down his goals every New Year. *He can play guitar and sings; he was in a band in high school. *He plays Sims. *He was in a Canadaian suicide prevention video. *He is dating Zoey Deutch. *On Avan's first TV role, his character's first name was Danny And on Twisted, he also plays a character named Danny. *He thinks that playing Danny is easier than playing Beck on Victorious. Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Adults